1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear lamp assembly for a saddle-type vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the impact member. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle wherein a rear lamp is mounted to the body frame with stays provided on the upper side in the rear lamp, which includes a center cover for covering the upper side of a tail lamp part of the rear lamp and turn signal covers for covering the upper side of turn signal parts and turn signal sockets in the combination lamp.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle design is known in which a rear lamp assembly as a whole can be removed from a rear cowl, and a tail lamp bulb and a pair of turn signal bulbs can be replaced while the rear lamp is in the removed state; see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4104344 (JP '344).
However, in the rear lamp assembly according to JP '344, in order for maintenance to be performed on the rear lamp, the entire rear lamp assembly must be removed, as a whole, from the rear cowl. Since the rear lamp assembly must be removed from the rear cowl, depending on the structure of the vehicle, it may be difficult, expensive, and/or time consuming to remove the rear lamp assembly as a whole, in order to perform even routine maintenance (such as the changing of a lamp bulb). Accordingly, there is a need for a rear lamp assembly which enables maintenance to be carried out in a more simple operation.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a saddle-type vehicle in which maintenance of a rear lamp can be carried out easily.